Kuzukoma
Kuzukoma is the slash ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Nagito Komaeda from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon In Chapter 1 of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, after Nagito reveals his true nature during the first Class Trial, Fuyuhiko is the most impatient with him and is ready to vote to execute him, even when some others still want to discuss certain aspects of the case. In Chapter 2, however, Fuyuhiko sympathizes with Nagito after the latter was tied up by Kazuichi Souda and Nekomaru Nidai for his dangerous behavior, seemingly because this reminded Fuyuhiko of the way people treat him. In Chapter 3, Fuyuhiko is one of the three students to stay at the hospital and take care of the infected with the Despair Disease, along with Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki. During this period, Fuyuhiko is very worried about Nagito's well-being as the latter's health had been affected by the disease the most. In Chapter 4, Nagito mocks Fuyuhiko's height after the latter teams up for the investigation with a much taller Akane Owari. He also directs a question about hope born from not giving up specifically to Fuyuhiko, referencing back to how Peko sacrificed herself for Fuyuhiko. After Nagito finds the file saying that everyone, aside from (AI) Chiaki Nanami, is a Remnant of Despair, he develops a hatred towards everyone, including Fuyuhiko. In Chapter 5, Nagito orchestrates a case with the goal of killing everyone but the culprit (AI Chiaki Nanami), including Fuyuhiko. The Ultimate Yakuza is one of the most angered ones by this fact once the students figure out his trick. In episode 2 of Despair Arc, Fuyuhiko and Nagito are playing one of Chiaki Nanami's games together, along with Kazuichi and Teruteru Hanamura. In episode 4, Nagito wants to postpone the practical exams so that his classmates would have more time to mourn the recent deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato, one of which was Fuyuhiko's sister whose death affected him the most. In Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda vs. The World Destroyed, Fuyuhiko and Nagito are best friends in Nagito's illusionary world, along with Kazuichi. Together they make sure that Kazuichi doesn't ditch his date with Sonia Nevermind. When Nagito starts obsessively talking about his beliefs, Fuyuhiko reacts to it much more positively than in canon, claiming it's just the way Nagito is. After Nagito is freed from the virtual reality, he hugs Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi, much to their surprise. Quotes Fanon As a result of Fuyuhiko being one of the survivors of Killing School Trip and Nagito lasting very long, the two got to interact a lot. However, the ship sailed mostly as a result of their friendly interactions in the OVA of the anime, especially the way Nagito pins Fuyuhiko to a wall when talking about his beliefs on talent. The ship is fairly popular, especially for a rather minor one. However, it's nowhere near close in popularity to the main ships of both characters that get some ship tease, such as Kuzupeko for Fuyuhiko or Komahina for Nagito. The two are often shown together on promotional art, usually along with Hajime, Gundham Tanaka, and Kazuichi. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : WIKI : on : on Trivia *The ship can be compared to Soumaeda as both include Nagito and one of the male survivors of the Killing School Trip who possess a strong dislike for him. In addition, members of both ships are best friends in Nagito's illusionary world. Navigation